1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for use with a hockey stick. The device provides for improved player control of the hockey stick particularly when shooting or passing a hockey puck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is difficult for a hockey player, particularly a young player, to always control the accuracy of his shots or passes. This is because the shaft or handle of the hockey stick has a tendency to turn or twist in the hands of the player when striking the puck with the blade of the stick. The young player cannot always provide enough torque, through his grip on the stick, to prevent this turning tendency.
It is also difficult for a very young player to lift or raise the puck off the ice in shooting or passing it. Again this is due to the lack of torque which a very young player can provide and transmit to the blade of the hockey stick.
The torque provided by the players in both above cases is dependent on their strength and the size of the handle of the stick. It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a device which effectively increases the size of the handle of the hockey stick, without reducing its flexibility, thereby increasing the torque which a player can provide. The increased torque permits younger players to more accurately control their shots and passes, and also permits all players to shoot harder.